Beaver Centipede
'Beaver Centipede '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Handy * Lab Rat Featuring * Toothy * Taily * Buck and Chuck * Lessy * Pucky Appearances * Flash * Lumpy * Petunia Plot Toothy is seen driving an RV with Taily, Lessy, Pucky, Buck and Chuck as passengers. One of the tires gets punctured and the vehicle crashes into a telephone pole. Handy, who was working on it, gets electrocuted and falls. The passengers exit the vehicle just in time for a wire to slice them. Lab Rat stops his car in front of the scene and, seeing an unconscious Handy, gets inspiration for a new experiment. Hours later, Handy awakens in Lab Rat's laboratory. He sees he has Toothy's hands and cheers. But then he realizes he has ten more pairs of hands, each attached to the upper torsos of the victims, leading him to freak out. Lab Rat returns his tools to him. It is now Handy sees he can work faster with his new hands. He thanks Lab Rat with a multi-hand shake before leaving. A building falls apart until Handy comes along, putting it back together in record time thanks to his twelve new hands. Then he repairs Flash's new car. Finally he gives Lumpy a massage with his many hands. All this is revealed to be an imagination sequence by Handy as he walks back to the city. But rather than the respect he was anticipating, he is treated like a freak. Lumpy hops into Flash's car and the two drive off in fear. Handy waves hello to Petunia, who flees, leaving him saddened. Lab Rat watches what seems to be a horror movie, until a knock is heard coming from his door. Handy visits demanding to be turned back to normal. So Lab Rat tells him to step into a machine. But it is revealed to be a trick, as Handy gets shrunken to the size of a bug. Lab Rat picks him up and prepares to feed him to a hungry lizard. Handy makes a last-minute escape and the lizard bites off Lab Rat's hand. The miniaturized Handy crawls out a window as Lab Rat bleeds to death. He once again encounters Petunia having a picnic. Now she mistakes Handy for a centipede and smacks him with a shoe several times. Then she runs off screaming. Still alive, Handy has lost all his new hands and growls in frustration. A bird thinks he is a worm and swallows him. Moral "''Try a hands-on approach." Deaths # Toothy, Taily, Pucky, Lessy, Buck and Chuck are sliced by a telephone wire. # Lab Rat bleeds to death. # Handy is shrunken and eaten by a bird. Trivia * The title is a reference to Human Centipede. The horror movie Lab Rat was watching could also be a reference. * Rock, Millennius and Creepy were originally planned to appear, but couldn't be fit into the plot. * After Bad vs Evil, this marks the second episode Flash survives. * The featuring characters are all beavers, coincidentally. * Despite that Toothy, Taily, Pucky, Lessy, Buck and Chuck died early, they are featuring characters because Handy had their body parts. Category:Season 66 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Size change episodes